


Beuteschema

by WannabeCreativeAuthor



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Herrenabend, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeCreativeAuthor/pseuds/WannabeCreativeAuthor
Summary: Die beiden Unterhaltungen spielen irgendwo in der Folge "Herrenabend" und beziehen sich auf die nette Steuerprüferin die bei Boerne auftaucht und in den Fall verwickelt wird. Sowohl Alberich als auch Nadeshda bemerken einen Zusammenhang der Boerne und Thiel bisher entgangen zu sein scheint...





	Beuteschema

**Author's Note:**

> Leider ist es wieder nur ein kurzes Drabble geworden das einfach rauswollte nachdem ich mir Herrenabend nochmal angeschaut habe.  
> Eine längere Geschichte ist in Arbeit, aber momentan habe ich keinen Zugriff auf die Datei weil sich mein Laptop dazu entschlossen hat den Geist aufzugeben bevor ich sie auf die externe Festplatte übertragen hatte :/

"Diese... diese... _Person_!", schimpfte Boerne während er in seinem Büro auf und ab ging. Frau Haller sah ihm dabei belustigt zu. 

"Steuerprüferin." 

"Wie?" 

"Die Dame ist Steuerprüferin." 

"Ja ja, wie auch immer.", winkte Boerne ab, "Steckt ihre Nase in meine Angelegenheiten. Und Thiel schawänzelt um sie herum ohne einen Funken Solidarität. Sie hätten mal sehen sollen wie er rumgestottert hat, erbärmlich. Was er an ihr findet ist mir im Übrigen unbegreiflich. Keinerlei Stil, die Gute kleidet sich wie eine zweitklassige Bibliothekarin." 

Frau Haller zog schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. 

"Lustig dass Sie das sagen, ich hatte gedacht sie wäre genau Thiel's Typ." 

Boerne stoppte auf seinem Pfad und drehte sich zu ihr um. 

"Wie kommen Sie denn bitte darauf?" 

"Menschenkenntnis.", entgegnete sie, "Relativ groß, brünett, trägt eine Brille, etwas streng, sehr korrekt, bissiger Humor, kommt ein bisschen überheblich rüber und hat immer eine Antwort parat." 

Boerne blinzelte etwas perplex. 

"Na Sie scheinen den Herrn Hauptkomissar ja gründlich durchschaut zu haben. Ich wüsste allerdings nicht dass er in den Jahren die er jetzt schon hier in Münster weilt, je eine Frau erwähnt oder kennen gelernt hat auf die diese Beschreibung zutrifft." 

"Nein, in der Tat nicht.", Frau Haller lächelte ihn breit an. 

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. 

"Und wie kommen Sie dann zu dieser Annahme?" 

"Da können Sie mal drüber nachdenken, Sie lieben doch Rätsel. Sie kommen bestimmt noch drauf. Und bei der Gelegenheit sollten Sie vielleicht auch ergründen warum es Sie so stört dass Herr Thiel sich für diese Frau interessiert.", damit verließ sie das Büro und ließ einen sehr verwirrten Professor zurück. 

\--- 

"Sie stehen auf sie, stimmt's?" 

Als Thiel sich zu Nadeshda umdrehte grinste die ihn frech an. 

Er versuchte ihr einen strengen Blick zuzuwerfen, aber sein Gesicht verzog sich nur zu einer undefinierbaren Grimasse. 

"Den Korb hab ich mir schon abgeholt.", grummelte er. 

"Och.", ihr Grinsen verschwand und machte einem mitleidigen Ausdruck Platz. 

"Naja, hätt ich mir denken können.", er schob die Hände mit einem Seufzer in die Hosentaschen, "Vielleicht auch ein bisschen jung..." 

"Ach Chef, Sie sind doch noch ganz gut in Schuss.", Nadeshda stuppste ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite und grinste wieder. 

"Danke.", Thiel's Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. 

"Nehmen Sie's nicht so schwer. Ich bin mir sicher beim nächsten mal holen Sie sich keinen Korb." 

"Sie meinen ich soll's nochmal bei ihr versuchen? Ist das so ein Frauen-Ding? Ich dachte 'nein heißt nein' und so." 

Nadeshda schüttelte lachend den Kopf. 

"Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint." 

"Achso, 'andere Mütter haben auch schöne Töchter', die Leier.", Thiel rollte mit den Augen. 

"So ungefähr.", Nadeshda grinste immer noch auf eine Weise die aussagte dass sie etwas wusste oder ausheckte, "Diesen Typ gibt's noch öfter, sogar ganz in der Nähe." 

Jetzt war Thiel verwirrt. 

"Was für ein Typ?" 

"Na brünett, groß, mit Brille, überkorrekt. Hat immer eine bissige Antwort, leicht arrogant. So eben." 

Thiel schaute sie an. 

"Was soll das denn hei-", er brach mitten im Satz ab und Nadeshda's Grinsen wurde breiter. 

Dann schüttelte Thiel kurz den Kopf. 

"Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie reden und ich muss jetzt auch mal weitermachen, der Bericht schreibt sich ja nicht von alleine.", damit flüchtete er in sein Büro. Aber vorher hatte Nadeshda noch genau gesehen dass Thiel's Ohren ein wenig rosig angelaufen waren.


End file.
